Our little Angel
by Olsenbaby
Summary: When Ruthie is killed in a horrible accident. How are the other Camdon's going to deal with it. Please read and review


Hi there everybody. This is my first 7th heaven fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it. And please tell me what you think. I don't own any of the Characters.  
  
Thanks Samantha  
  
**********Lucy, Eric and Kevin*******************  
  
"I am so sorry Luce" Eric said. "Sorry about what" Lucy asked as she felt a pain of fear in her back. "It...was...Ruthie that was in that accident. "What accident" Lucy pretended not to know. "The one we passed on the way home" Anne told her. "WHAT" Lucy said shocked. "But it couldn't have been I was talking to her half an hour ago." Lucy said almost in tears. "Luce..."Anne started as tears run down her face. "But she can't have...STOP talking like that" Lucy screamed. "Where is she" Lucy asked. "Um..."Eric started "She...didn't...ma...make it" Eric said as he had to be brave for the rest of the family. "What" Matt shouted? Lucy looked around the room. They were the whole family. Matt, Sarah, Mary, Ben, Simone, the twins, her mom and dad and of cause Kevin was right beside her. "Stop talking like that, I wont take it" Lucy jumped up and ran away. "Lucy" Kevin shouted and got up, but Eric stopped him. "Let her just be alone at the moment" Eric told him.  
  
*********Annie and Mary**************  
  
Tears run down Annie face her little baby was here anymore and she had her self to blame. If she knew that Ruthie was in that car she might have been able to save her. "Mom..."Mary started well tears running down her cheek. "It will be ok" Mary told her as they hugged. I couldn't believe my little sister was dead. I cried along with my mom. What were we all going to do without her. "Mary" Ben said as he walked up to her. "Yeah" I said and hugged my boyfriend. We were back together because was Ruthie and now she wasn't even here to share our big news.  
  
***Simone*****************  
  
I saw Sam and David watch us all. They went sure what was going on and I wished I was them. How was the family going to get by without Ruthie? She had all the news and was ways of us finding out what on earth was going on in this house. I walked up to Sam and David and gave them a hug. "What's wrong bro" Sam asked. Simone looked at him. "Ruthie has gone to heaven, you know that place right" Simone asked. "Yeah that's where you turn into an angel and look down on us right" David asked. I smiled. Sure did he sound a lot nicer then it was. "Bro" David asked. "Yeah" "Will we see Ruthie soon" "I sure hope so" Simone hugged them both and carried them to their rooms. He knew that Annie and Eric would want to be alone.  
  
***********Sarah and Matt************* "This can't be happening" Matt said as Sarah hugged him. "I know" Sarah said trying to keep her tears in. But it didn't help she burst into tears and there both hugged other. "I loved her" Matt finished off. "I know I loved her also" Sarah said more to herself then Matt. "Matt..." Mary said. Matt looked at Mary and they hugged each other.  
  
************Lucy**************** I didn't believe them, what were they talking about. Ruthie dead. I don't think so. I walked into my room and sat on my bed. I put the radio on and my fave songs come onto the radio "Swear It Again" I wanna know  
  
Who ever told you I was letting go Of the only joy that I have ever known  
  
Girl, they were lying  
  
Just look around  
  
And all of the people that we used to know  
  
Have just given up, they wanna let it go  
  
But we're still trying  
  
So you should know this love we share was never made to die  
  
I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I  
  
Just you and I  
  
"New just in" the dj said irrupting the song. "Man" I said I was really enjoying that song. "One of the worst accident ever. A young girl was walking and a car pinned her to the tree, it had has been the worst accident the world has seen. We also have in that the little girl didn't make it. Can we have a moment of silence." The D.j said onto the radio. Lucy just sat there, tears running down her face. "It was true" she said to herself and then the song carried on playing  
  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
  
I swore to you my love would remain  
  
And I swear it all over again and I  
  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
  
And I swear it all over again  
  
All over again  
  
Some people say  
  
That everything has got its place in time  
  
Even the day must give way to the night  
  
But I'm not buying  
  
Cos in your eyes  
  
I see a love that burns eternally  
  
And if you see how beautiful you are to me  
  
You'll know I'm not lying  
  
Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye  
  
But even if we try  
  
There are some things in this life won't be denied  
  
Won't be denied  
  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
  
I swore to you my love would remain  
  
And I swear it all over again and I  
  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
  
And I swear it all over again  
  
The more I know of you is the more I know I love you  
  
And the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more  
  
And the more that you love me, the more that I know  
  
Oh that I'm never gonna let you go  
  
Gotta let you know that I  
  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
  
(I'm never gonna say goodbye)  
  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
  
(never wanna see you cry)  
  
I swore to you my love would remain  
  
And I swear it all over again and I  
  
(swear it all over again and I)  
  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
  
(never gonna treat you bad)  
  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
  
(never wanna see you sad)  
  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
  
(oh no, oh no)  
  
And I swear it all over again  
  
All over again  
  
All over again  
  
And I swear it all over again  
  
"I was still in tears when the song ended that I switched the radio off. I couldn't stand it. How could Ruthie have been gone? My little sister died before I did. The pain in my heart started to take over. I hated this. The worst of day of my life was here. I sat on Ruthie bed and started hugging her teddies. I lay on her bed crying my eyes when Kevin walked in. He run up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't take it anymore I let him hold me as I balled my eyes out. 


End file.
